The Secretary Of Evil
by BabyMingA
Summary: Huang Zitao adalah sekretaris 'kesayangan' dari presdire muda, tampan, kaya raya, tetapi homo dan mesum; Wu Yifan. Lalu apanya yang kesayangan kalau setiap hari Zitao di bully oleh bosnya itu? /It's Kristao/taoris/fantao [It was BabyMingA]
1. Chapter 1

" **The Secretary Of Evil"**

 **Cast : Wu Yifan/Huang Zitao**

 **Support cast : Park Chanyeol, Kwak Jimin, Lee Hyori**

 **Genre : Romance-Comedy-Slice of life**

 **Rated : T-T+**

 _ **Summary :**_ Huang Zitao adalah sekretaris 'kesayangan' dari presdire muda, tampan, kaya raya, tetapi homo dan mesum. Lalu apanya yang kesayangan kalau setiap hari Zitao di _bully_ oleh bosnya itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Enjoy because it's Shounen-ai^^**

 **Don't like don't read and no plagiarism or copy paste. The story belongs to me but the casts are not /kiss kiss/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf, Presdire Wu Yifan sedang sibuk. Jika ada yang dibutuhkan, Saya akan menyampaikannya," Zitao berucap ramah dan senyum manis meskipun dalam hatinya ia mengumat, mengutuk presdire berambut hitam itu.

Wanita ber _nametag_ Lee Hyori itu menghela nafas kecewa. Ia meletakan dua map berwarna biru di atas meja kerja Zitao. "Ini laporan evaluasi dari bagian produksi yang dia minta. Tolong berikan padanya nanti."

Zitao mengangguk, "baiklah."

Hyori pergi dengan ketukan dari _higheels_ 15 _centimeters_ nya.

 **Crack!**

Ini sudah pensil ke empat yang sudah Zitao patahkan setelah dua jam terakhir. Lee Hyori adalah tamu ke empat yang harus datang dengan kecewa. Zitao melirik sudut mejanya dan sudah ada lebih dari sepuluh dokumen yang harus Kris periksa.

Ini malapetaka!

Kalau Kris tidak bisa menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumennya, maka Zitao yang harus turun tangan. Ya Tuhan, Zitao lebih baik menjadi _cleaning service_ saja kalau begini terus.

Zitao mengambil pulpen lalu melemparkannya dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah pintu ruangan kerja Wu-Yi-Fan. Ia diam sebentar lalu berdiri untuk mengambil pulpen yang ia lempar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao meletakan dokumen-dokumen yang sudah menumpuk di atas meja kerja Kris dengan tidak sopan. Ia tidak peduli akan dipecat atau diapakan— toh, itu tidak akan terjadi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Zitao bertindak tidak sopan pada atasannya itu.

"Lima map dari bagian _lab_ , dua dari produksi dan tiga dari bagian _customer service_. Tolong dikerjakan dengan baik, Tuan Presdire~"

Kris mengambil satu tumpukan paling atas sementara Zitao memperhatikan keadaan ruangan Kris yang masih cukup berantakan karena aktivitas pemuda dua puluh delapan tahun itu dengan seorang anak SMA. _You-know-what-I-mean_.

Sekarang anak SMA itu sudah pergi dengan terseok tetapi dengan wajah berseri. Maka dari itu, Zitao langsung bergegas masuk padahal bosnya itu sedang mengancingi kemejanya.

"Jangan lakukan _seks_ saat masih bekerja—"

"Itu kebutuhan primer, Sekretaris Huang," sela Kris.

Zitao mendengus kesal, "...dan berhentilah menjadi GAY! G-A-Y!"

Kris meletakan map berwarna biru lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran singgasananya. Ia menatap Zitao dengan datar sementara pemuda yang menjabat sebagai sekretarisnya itu memandang tidak suka.

"Apa?" Zitao menyolot.

Kris tersenyum tipis, "kau cemburu? Tenang saja aku tidak ada hati dengan mereka, kok."

"Cemburu?" Zitao mendecih, "aku hanya cemburu dengan uang yang didapatkan mereka dalan waktu beberapa jam. Tapi bukankah miris?" Zitao melipat tangannya di depan dada, "mereka harus menjual tubuh mereka, tak peduli digunakan oleh pria maupun wanita. Terlebih lagi, bagaimana kalau orang tua mereka tahu?"

"Itu resiko mereka," jawab Kris enteng.

Ia membuka lacinya lalu mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan sebuah pematik api. Kris melirik Zitao dengan kening berkerut sebelum akhirnya ia menjetikan jarinya dan merogoh saku jas mahalnya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompet kulit mahalnya.

Zitao tak bergerak. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan Kris perintahkan dan biarkan dia menolaknya.

"Tidak mau! Ti-dak-ma-wu!" Zitao menggeleng-geleng seperti bocah.

"Tidak mau?" Kris menyeringai. Ia menaikan kacamatanya yang turun, "kalau begitu kau saja yang aku suruh telanjang dan berpose _sexy_ di hadapanku sekarang."

Zitao membelalak. Ia menggebrak meja Kris lalu menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kris dengan tidak sopannya.

"KAU ITU GILA KRIS! DASAR GAY GILA! KAU TIDAK TAHU PENDERITAAN KU SETIAP MEMBELI MAJALAH-MAJALAH HOMO ITU!" Zitao mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena kesal.

"Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" Kris masih kalem.

Wajah Zitao memerah, "mereka meremas bokongku dan berpikir aku ini gay sama sepertimu!"

Kris nyaris tertawa tapi dia masih ingin terlihat memiliki wibawa dari sekretarisnya ini.

"Hmm... kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak telanjang saja di hadapanku dan biarkan aku mengabadikannya di ponselku," Kris mengayun-ngayunkan ponselnya, "tenang saja, aku tidak akan meremas-remas bokongmu, kok— sepertinya." –satu _wink_.

Zitao dengan cepat mengambil uang yang ada di meja Kris lalu memberikan satu sentilan di kening Kris sebelum akhirnya pergi menjauh dari meja Kris. Sebelum menekan knop pintu Zitao berbalik,

"Dengar, aku bukan gay sepertimu." Zitao menghela nafasnya, "...dan ini yang terakhir aku membelikanmu majalah-majalah sialan itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao membenarkan letak maskernya sebelum menguatkan tekad untuk pergi ke rak paling ujung yang ada di toko buku ini. Rak dimana sebuah majalah paling Kris cintai dan Kris ikuti sebagai pembaca setia berada.

 **Gstar Magazine—** ergh, Zitao mengambil dengan perlahan-lahan majalah yang masih tersegel itu sampai-sampai ada orang yang menepuknya dari belakang. Zitao nyaris beteriak tapi dia sadar malah itu akan menarik perhatian.

"Yo, _Peach!_ "

Zitao memutar tubuhnya kemudian bernafas lega siapa orang yang nyaris membuatnya copot jantung.

"Oh, hanya kau," Zitao menggulung majalah di tangannya.

"Hanya aku? Haha..." Pria itu tertawa puas.

Apanya yang lucu?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, huh?"

Chanyeol berdeham, "aku hanya ingin melihat berapa pelanggan yang puas dengan hasil kerjaku," Chanyeol memberikan senyum lima jari, sementara alis Zitao bertaut.

"Hasil kerja? Kau bekerja di sini?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku bekerja di—" Chanyeol menunjuk majalah di tangan Zitao, "aku yang memotret mereka semua."

 **Uhuk!**

 **Uhuk!**

 **Uh—**

"Apa?" Zitao mengerjap, "kau..."

"Kata Baekhyun, ada seorang pria berambut taro yang menjadi langganan majalah itu. Aku penasaran dan ingin mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung, dan ternyata itu kau? Hahaha..."

Zitao mendengus.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu aku yang memotret mereka semua padahal kau sering membelinya?"

Zitao memberikan satu pukulan di kepala dengan majalah setebal enam puluhan lembar itu. "Bukan aku! Tapi bos terkutuk yang mesum itu yang menginginkannya."

"Ooooh~" Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mengenakan masker?"

Zitao menyentuh maskernya, "agar tidak ada yang mengenaliku—sudahlah, aku harus pergi lagi."

"Tunggu dulu!" Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya di depan Zitao untuk menghalangi pemuda manis itu pergi. "Kebetulan kau ada disini. Jadi aku akan memberikan—" Chanyeol berbicara sembari mengubek-ubek tasnya, "— ini." Ia memberikan sebuah undangan berwarna hitam dengan tulisan berwarna emas.

"Apa ini?"

"Pertunanganku. Tadinya aku ingin mengantarkannya langsung ke apartementmu. Tapi ternyata kau yang menghampiriku."

"Byun... Baekhyun... HAH?! LAKI-LAKI?!"

Chanyeol menutup mulut Zitao yang dengan seenak jidatnya memekik. "Diamlah! Ini sebuah pertunangan privasi yang hanya orang-orang terdekat boleh tahu."

Zitao mengangguk sebelum ia kehabisan nafas di tangan besar Chanyeol.

"Hah..." ia mengambil nafas, "ya Tuhan, hidupku dipenuhi dengan orang-orang gay. Jadi Park Chanyeol, yang mana orangnya?"

Chanyeol menyengir kuda, "dia kasir di toko buku ini."

Zitao mengangguk dan akhirnya membelalakan matanya, "YE?"

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin melepas kaus kakinya dan menyumpal mulut Zitao dengan itu. Ternyata Zitao masih memiliki kebiasaan memekiknya dengan tiba-tiba dari jaman mereka di Sekolah Menengah Atas.

"Ahahaha," Chanyeol tertawa garing, "jangan lupa datang, _okay?_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Brak!**

Kris menoleh pada pintu ruang kerjanya yang dibuka secara kasar tanpa ketukan sebelumnya. Satu-satunya orang yang berani hanyalah seorang...

"Oh, Sekretaris Huang, kau sudah kembali?" Kris menepuk-nepuk tangannya, "bagaimana? Apa ada bokong yang diremas?"

Zitao berjalan menuju meja Kris. Ia duduk di atas meja lalu meletakan majalah pesanan Kris dengan tanpa perasaan. Kris menerimanya dengan senang hati lalu membuka segel dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak. Lebih buruk dari itu. Astaga, kenapa aku selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang gay, sih?" Zitao mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kau... Chanyeol... kasir toko buku itu... kemudian siapa lagi? Kucing nenek ku?"

Zitao mengambil minuman Kris di meja. Tanpa izin ataupun bertanya isinya, Zitao langsung menegaknya sampai habis. Dia terlalu haus setelah berjalan kaki ditambah lagi dengan emosinya yang terlalu berlebihan hari ini.

"Kau punya alergi dengan kafein, kan?" tanya Kris pelan.

Zitao mengangguk, "I—" mata Zitao membelalak setelah ia merasa ada rasa pait di lidahnya. Zitao terbatuk sebentar lalu ia melirik pada cangkir yang di dalamnya masih ada beberapa tetes cairan berwarna coklat kehitaman.

"Ini kopi?" tanya Zitao horror.

Kris mengangguk santai. "Maka dari itu, bertanyalah sebelum sesat di jalan."

Kris mulai membuka majalahnya untuk menikmati gambar-gambar yang tersaji. Sementara Zitao mulai merasakan gatal dihidungnya yang bangir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa jalan sendiri?"

"Ya."

"Perlu ku antar?"

"Tidak."

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Eung..."

"S—"

"Bisakah kau diam dan buka kunci mobilmu?"

Zitao membenarkan jas Kris yang terpaksa ia pinjam karena mendadak tubuhnya merasa tidak baik. Ah, ia menyesal karena sudah terlalu durhaka pada bosnya— tidak, lebih tepatnya meminum minuman yang membuat alerginya kumat seperti ini.

"Tapi aku cemas. Kau sudah pingsan sebanyak tiga kali dalam tujuh jam terakhir. Lalu kau memaksakan dirimu untuk bekerja sampai larut.

Bagaimana kalau saat kau naik tangga, kau pingsan lalu kau menggelinding sampai ke lantai satu? Kalau kau mati, siapa yang membelikanku majalah Gstar lagi?"

Zitao memutar bola matanya kesal, "kau itu cerewet, yah?— pertama, aku lembur karena aku tidak ingin perkejaanku besok menumpuk. Kedua, di apartement ku ada lift—" Zitao menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "— dan ketiga, aku bukan bola yang menggelinding. Kalau aku mati, aku akan menghantuimu sampai ke anak cucumu."

Kris terkekeh, "ku pikir aku tidak akan mempunyai keturunan."

Oh, iya. Zitao melupakan kalau Kris gay.

"Sudah lupakan dan buka pintunya. Aku ingin segera tidur."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, begitu Kris sampai di kantornya, Ia mendapatkan kalau sekretarisnya tidak dapat masuk bekerja hari ini dikarenakan sakit. Kris memakluminya. Ia berjalan menuju ruangannya. Tepat saat di depan ruangannya, kursi yang biasanya diduduki Huang Zitao, kini sedang diisi oleh seorang wanita dengan blazer ketat berwarna merah serta _miniskirt_ berwarna hitam.

Kris mendengus begitu membayangkan harinya akan menjadi buruk.

Sekretaris pengganti itu begitu menyadari presdire nya sudah tiba, ia segera membungkuk hormat dan memberikan senyum ramah.

"Selamat pagi, Presdire. Apa tidur Anda nyenyak?"

"Ya."

Kris berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Ia cepat-cepat membuka berkas-berkas yang akan menjadi pekerjaannya hari ini. Ia ingin agar hari ini segera berakhir dan Zitao cepat-cepat masuk untuk berada di tempatnya semula.

Dipastikan besok meja kerja Zitao wangi oleh bunga mawar atau parfum menyengat lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat tengah hari.

Kris melemaskan badannya yang sudah lelah akibat terlalu lama duduk. Ia merenggangkan badannya dan tepat pada saat itu, pintu terbuka tanpa diketuk lalu memunculkan sosok wanita yang sedang menjadi sekretarisnya untuk hari ini.

"Permisi Presdire, aku membawakan makan siang untuk Anda," Kwak Jimin— sekretaris itu menutup pintu dengan gayanya yang terlalu berlebihan lalu berjalan dengan hati-hati ke arah meja Kris.

Ia meletakan sebuah kotak makanan yang sepertinya sudah ia siapkan dari rumah. Lagipula, ini kesempatan langka untuk menjadi sekretaris dari Wu Yifan itu.

"Aku tidak lapar," ucap Kris dingin.

"A... kalau begitu, aku akan meletakannya disini. Mungkin Anda lapar nanti. Terima kasih," Jimin menunduk kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kris.

Itu adalah kesepuluh kali Jimin masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Kasihan sekali dia~

Setelah memastikan kalau wanita itu keluar, Kris mengambil kotak makan itu untuk melihat isinya. _But,_ semuanya merupakan sesuatu yang ia benci; Nasi goreng kimchi.

" _Gross!_ " ia menutup kembali.

Kris tak sengaja menoleh ke arah ponselnya yang tergeletak di sudut meja. Oke, mengusir rasa bosan, bagaimana kalau menganggu sekretaris yang sebenarnya saja?

Kris menekan nomor satu sebagai alternatif untuk kontak Huang Zitao. Butuh bunyi **tuut** sebanyak tujuh kali hingga akhirnya pemuda yang suka Kris _bully_ panda itu mengangkat telponnya.

Suara yang benar-benar sengau menyapanya duluan. Kris nyaris terbahak karena membayangkan Zitao mungkin berubah menjadi kodok.

"Sekretaris Huang?"

Hening selama sepuluh detik. Ada suara bersin berkali-kali di seberang sana. Apa pemuda itu sedang berada di kutub utara?

" **Ah, iya?"**

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk memberitahuku?"

Suara dengusan terdengar, **"tidak penting. Lagipula, aku sudah menyuruh Jimin menggantikanku."**

"Kau menyuruh salah satu penjaga neraka, Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak datang, sih? Aku mengizinkanmu datang hanya untuk duduk daripada posisimu digantikan oleh wanita itu."

Kris mendengar seseorang sedang menarik ingus di sana.

" **Apa itu yang hanya ingin kau bicarakan? Kalau begitu, akan ku tutup!"**

"Hei! He—i!"

" **Apa lagi? Aku ingin beristirahat."**

"Oh, oke. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang. Aku mendoakanmu."

" **Kau pikir aku mau mati?!"**

Zitao secara sepihak menutup panggilannya sementara Kris tertawa puas. Setidaknya _mood_ nya satu tingkat naik setelah menjahili sekretaris favoritnya itu.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya alergi Zitao cukup parah. Bagaimana kalau mencoba untuk menjenguknya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TeBeCe~**

 **/Hai hai hai! Bertemu lagi dengan Ming yang ngangenin ini? Apa kabar? Ming sudah kembali di tengah-tengah UKK hari ini #Bhak! Who miss me?— nope.**

 **Maaf untuk hiatus dan keterlambatan update ff dan muncul-muncul dengan efef baru yang gak jelas ini(?)** _ **but**_ **, makasih semuanya yang masih ingat dengan Ming di kontak bebeem ataupun twitter...**

 **Ming sibuk... sibuk banget nonton Anime/Gak deng.**

 **Eh, salam untuk member KTHS di LINE. HOHOHO~~~**

 **Papay, saranghae minna-san.**

 **WO AI NIMEN!**

 **BabySsi~**


	2. Chapter 2B

Zitao menarik napas berat kemudian mendesah kasar. Demi Tuhan, kenapa Kris Wu bisa berada di dalam apartementnya saat ini? Kenapa dengan bodohnya dia membiarkan manusia menyebalkan itu masuk ke dalam apartementnya?

Sekarang, pria dengan jas abu-abu dan kemeja putih itu sedang menuju ke kamarnya. Zitao yang menyadarinya langsung berlari cepat dan menghadang pria itu di ambang pintu.

"Apa?"

"Jangan masuk," larangnya.

Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya kemudian mengintip ke dalam. Zitao sedikit mendorong tubuh Kris dengan kaki kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Tidak sopan berkunjung ke rumah orang malam-malam."

Kris tertawa sarkastik, "aku tidak berkunjung, kok. Aku ingin menginap."

Jeda selama beberapa saat.

"Menginap?"

Kris mengangguk.

Zitao memelototkan matanya lalu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada persis seperti seorang gadis yang akan direnggut keperawanannya secara paksa.

Kris tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Zitao. Iya menggigit lidahnya untuk menahan tawa. Dia suka menggoda sekretaris kesayangannya itu. Dia suka melihat ekspresi Zitao yang kesal karena kelakuannya.

Maka dari itu, Kris maju sedikit sampai pemuda yang dijuluki panda olehnya itu mundur dan tubuhnya mentok ke pintu kamarnya sendiri.

"Kau jangan menggodaku atau melakukan hal buruk terhadapku!" Zitao melotot, "kalau kau melakukan macam-macam, aku akan memotong penismu."

Kris bersiul, "aku takut, Tuan Huang~"

Zitao bukanlah pria lemah. Dia bisa saja menendang 'pusaka' Kris lalu keluar dari apartementnya. Tapi meninggalkan apartementnya dengan Kris di dalamnya sama saja bunuh diri. Lagipula, seharusnya Kris yang pergi keluar, bukan dirinya.

Kris memegang Zitao membuat si pemilik tangan menelan ludahnya.

"Memegang tangan lima ribu won."

Sekarang Kris mengeluswajah Zitao dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Mengelus wajahku sepuluh ribu won."

"Pfft, apa semua tubuhmu ini kau asunrasikan?"

Kris melirik bibir Zitao. Zitao menyadari tatapan Kris kemudian menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Kenapa sih ada manusia seperti Kris di dalam hidupnya? Bagaimana kalau nanti dirinya jadi ikutan 'belok'?

Tidak, iman Zitao sangatlah kuat.

Ya…

Kuat…

Doakan saja…

Kris tiba-tiba menjauh kemudian bersikap normal lagi. Ia menjauh lalu duduk di sofa berwarna merah milik Zitao. Zitao tak bergerak dari tempatnya dan hanya memperhatikan tingkah aneh pria itu.

"Kemapa hanya diam saja disitu?" Kris menoleh ke belakang dimana Zitao masih berada. "Aku ini tamu dan kenapa kau tidak menyiapkan teh atau kopi?"

Zitao mendengus sebal. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau kesini. Dilihat dari sikapmu, kau bukan tamu yang baik dan aku juga tidak harus berbuat baik, kan? Jadi silahkan penuhi kebutuhanmu sendiri disini.

Aku pasrah dan terserah kau ingin menginap disini atau tidak. Aku akan mengunci pintu kamar lalu tidur. _Bye!_ "

Zitao masuk ke dalamnya diiringi dengan kekehan Kris di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu dinihari. Zitao masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Dia memikirkan bagaimana nasib bosnya yang entah masih ada di ruang tamu atau tidak. Bagaimana kalau Kris beneran tidur di sofa ruang tamu?

.

.

Tapi apa pedulinya?

"Huft!"

Zitao mengusak rambutnya lalu duduk. Ia menoleh ke pintu kamarnya ragu-ragu untuk mengecek keluar atau tidak.

Cek…

Tidak…

Cek…

Tidak…

Cek…

Ti—

" _Okay, okay…_ aku akan memeriksanya."

Zitao menyingkirkan selimutnya dan kemudian ia membuka pintu kamar secara perlahan. Ia mendongakan kepalanya keluar kamar untuk memeriksa.

Dan _voila!_ Kris masih berada di apartementnya. Pria itu sedang duduk di sofa dengan laptop yang menyala lalu puluhan lembardokumen-dokumen kerja. Zitao membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit lebih lebar. Ia memperhatikan Kris.

Wajahnya memerah, dan detak jantungnya tiba-tiba meningkat. Zitao tidak menyangka melihat Kris yang sedang focus bekerja seperti itu entah mengapa membuat sensasi aneh pada dirinya. Kemeja putihnya yang digulung sampai siku, dan dua kancing atas yang terbuka.

Errr… tanpa sadar Zitao menggigit bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Zitao tersontak dari lamunannya.

Astaga Tuhan, apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?

"Ti— tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya memeriksa apa kau sudah pulang atau belum," jawab Zitao kikuk.

Kris mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arah Zitao sedikitpun. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang sangat-sangat menumpuk tapi hebatnya ia menyadari keberadaan Zitao.

Perlahan, Zitao melangkah ke arah Kris. Dia duduk di samping laki-laki itu lalu mengambil selembar kertas yang menunjukan grafik penjualan. "Apa kau tidak butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak. Kau sedang kurang baik dan cepatlah tidur," Kris menoleh pada dirinya. "Bekerjalah besok dan bantulah aku menyelesaikan yang lebih dari ini."

Zitao memutar bola matanya kesal. Awalnya dia terharu dengan ucapan Kris tapi detik berikutnya ia ingin sekali mencabik-cabik mulut atasannya itu.

Zitao tidak berniat membalas ucapan Kris. Ia lebih memilih diam dan duduk manis di sebelah Kris sambil memperhatikan pria yang lebih tua darinya beberapa tahun itu bekerja dengan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah laptop dan kertas-kertas yang sudah tertumpuk dengan rapih. Ia melirik jam dinding yang masih menunjukan pukul lima pagi.

"Hooaamm~" ia menguap lalu mendudukan dirinya. Dia menoleh ke sekelilingnya dengan linglung, karena baru bangun tidur dan nyawanya belum terkumpul semuanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Zitao mengangguk perlahan. "Aku ketiduran."

"Aku juga tahu kau ketiduran."

Zitao mendengus sebal. "Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah tidur?"

Kris beralih dari layar ponselnya kepada Zitao, "sudah. Satu jam cukup."

Zitao lagi-lagi mengangguk.

Kris memasukan ponselnya dan ia mulai merapihkan barang-barangnya. Zitao hanya memperhatikan pria itu tanpa ada niat untuk membantu sedikitpun. Siapa yang suruh pemuda itu untuk datang kemari?

"Aku akan pulang."

"Yasudah," jawab Zitao cuek.

Ia kembali meringkukan badannya di sofa sambil sesekali memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa detik

"Kau jangan sampai telat bekerja, _okay_?"

Zitao kesal karena ia diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. "Yasudah kalau mau pulang, pulang saja sana. Kau tidak usah sok-sok menasihatiku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari ini, Zitao kembali duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Rasanya libur satu harinya tidak terasa karena kunjungan mendadak dari seseorang yang bernama Kris Wu. Waktu beristirahatnya menjadi terganggu. Bahkan pikirannya.

Zitao mengambil papan jalannya yang sudah berisi jadwal-jadwal Kris hari ini. Tidak terlalu padat. Hanya ada tiga pertemuan saja dengan beberapa pengusaha yang ingin bekerja sama.

"Oh, kau Huang Zitao, kan?" sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

Zitao mendongak untuk mengetahui si pemilik suara tersebut. Dia mengerenyitkan keningnya bingung dengan sesosok pemuda tampan berkulit putih dan rambut berwarna coklat gelap.

Beberapa detik kemudian, matanya terbebelalak terkejut sampai-sampai ia berdiri dari kursinya saking kagetnya.

Pemuda yang melihat tingkah Zitao itu hanya tertawa renyah melihat keterkejutan Zitao.

"Kau ingat aku? Hahaha…"

"Oh Sehun!?" pekik Zitao.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Zitao 'Oh Sehun' itu mengangguk. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Zitao dan dbalas dengan ragu-ragu oleh Zitao.

Zitao menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk.

Ada sesuatu yang pernah terjadi antara dirinya dan Sehun pada waktu SMA dulu. Sesuatu yang membuat Zitao kehilangan harga diri jika diceritakan dikehidupannya saat ini. Jika Kris tahu, maka pria menyebalkan itu akan menjadikan kisahnya itu sebagai bahan godaan terbarunya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik… ngomong-ngomong apa kau ada perlu dengan Presdire Wu?" Zitao langsung _to the point_ karena tidak ingin terlalu berlama-lama dengan Sehun.

"Yap. Aku ingin bertemu dengan saudara ku itu."

Zitao nyaris tersedak liurnya sendiri.

Tadi apa yang Sehun katakan? Saudara?

"Saudara? Kau saudaranya Presdire Wu?"

"Lebih tepatnya aku sepupunya."

Nafas Zitao tercekat. Kenapa dunia sempit sekali bagi dirinya?

Tak berapa lama, pintu ruangan Kris terbuka. Keduanya sontak menoleh ke sosok pria yang juga sedang menatap ke arah mereka.

"Eum, Presdire… Tuan Oh Sehun ingin bertemu dengan Anda," kata Zitao.

Kris memasang wajah datarnya dan melirik ke arah tangan Oh Sehun dan Huang Zitao yang masih berjabatan. Kris mendeham keras sambil mengisyaratkan Zitao untuk melepas jabat tangannya.

Zitao sontak saja melepas jabat tangannya kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia membungkuk memohon maaf pada Sehun dan Kris.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Oh Sehun?" Tanya Kris dingin.

"Aish, kenapa kau tidak menyuruhku masuk ke dalam dulu? Tidak enak kan berbicara hal berbau keluarga di depan Sekretaris Huang."

Kris melirik Zitao yang dibalas anggukan oleh yang dilirik.

Kris kemudian membuka lebih lebar pintunya mempersilahkan Sehun masuk terlebih dahulu. Setelah sepupunya itu masuk, Kris menoleh ke arah Zitao yang masih menatap ke arahnya.

"Nanti siang, kau tidak boleh makan duluan. Kau harus makan di ruanganku. Mengerti?"

Zitao mendecak namun pada akhirnya dia mengangguk.

Kris mengacungkan jempolnya sebelum akhirnya ia menutup pintu ruangannya.

Zitao merosot ke bangkunya. Ia mengambil sebuah pensil lalu mematahkannya. Mungkin kebiasaan mematahkan pensil adalah sebuah pelampiasan dari perasaan kesalnya pada hidupnya sendiri.

"Kenapa dunia sempit sekali, sih?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk tanpa dipersilahkan oleh si pemilik ruangan. Kris di belakangnya hanya memperhatikan tingkah sepupunya itu dengan tatapan kesal. Pertama atas kehadirannya yang selalu menganggu, dan yang kedua… jabat tangannya dengan Zitao yang disengaja sangat lama.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Sehun menoleh pada sepupunya itu, "aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau paman— ayahmu menyuruhku untuk bekerja disini mulai minggu depan."

"Apa?"

Sehun menyilangkan kakinya. "Ya, begitulah katanya."

Kris memasang wajah tidak suka. "Sebagai apa?"

"?"

"Sebagai apa kau akan bekerja disini?"

"Hmmm…" Sehun meletakan jari telunjuk di dagu dan berlagak berpose imut tetapi malah terlihat menjijikan dimata Kris.

"Bagaimana kalau sebagai teman ngobrol Zitao? Dia nampaknya butuh teman mengobrol."

Kris melotot. Apa-apaan ucapan pria albino itu?

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu terkejut dan begitu tidak suka?— ah! Kau cemburu, yah?"

Kris memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Kau… kau itu sebenarnya siapanya Zitao, sih? Kenapa kau begitu—"

"Aku mantan kekasihnya."

"Hah? Apa?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **_TBC_**

.

.

.

 **well, holla! Sebenernya lagi gak ada pikiran buat cuap-cuap, sih :v tapi agak aneh aja kalau gak cuap-cuap di ff Ming :3**

 **yasudahlah, aku tidak tahuharus mengatakan apalagi. REVIEW yah… segala jenis review diterima kok. Aduuh.. ngomong-ngomong mini concertnya Tao NYEZEK banget yah? Hahaha,,,**

 **wo ai nimen :***


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau tidak tahu, yah? Zitao itu, mantan pacarku."

Tepat saat mendengar Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, rahang Kris mengeras dan spontan tangannya terkepal. Dia menatap tajam Sehun sehingga aura bermusuhan di antara mereka semakin terasa. Di sela-sela ketegangan itu, sang objek pembicaraan masuk tanpa permisi dengan dua cangkir teh di atas nampan.

"Oh, Zitao," Sehun memberikan senyum yang sangat manis. Membuat Kris ingin muntah. Terlebih lagi saat Zitao membalas senyumnya dengan senyum malu-malu. Rasa mualnya semakin menjadi-jadi saja.

"Ini teh untuk kalian berdua." Zitao meletakan cangkir teh di depan masing-masing pemuda tampan. "Untuk kau Sehunnie dua balok gula seperti biasanya, kan? Dan untuk kau Kris… kau ingin berapa balok?"

Kris memicing ke arahnya. "Kau tadi… memanggil Sehun apa?"

"Sehunnie…" mendadak Zitao menutup mulutnya dan matanya membola lucu. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat lalu memukul-mukul mulutnya sendiri. Membuat Sehun terkekeh kecil disela-sela menikmati teh buatan 'sang mantan'.

"Itu panggilan kesayangannya saat kami berpacaran. Iyakan, Taozi?" Sehun masih mempertahankan senyum tampannya.

"Bu…bukan. Kami…"

"Sudahlah," Kris memasukan satu balok gula ke dalam tehnya. "Jika kalian butuh waktu untuk bernostalgia berdua, aku akan keluar."

Sehun terkekeh. "Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya ada urusan denganmu dan itu sudah selesai." Sehun berdiri lalu mendesah. "Pulang kerja kau ada waktu, kan? Aku akan—"

"Aku pulang bersamanya," potong Kris cepat.

Jawaban pemuda pirang itu membuat mata Zitao membola kesal.

" _Arraseo_ , kalau begitu besok jam makan si—"

"Dia dikhususkan untuk makan bersamaku." Lagi-lagi Kris menyela.

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya. Merasa sifat sang sepupu sangatlah aneh. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Mulai aku bekerja minggu depan, kita akan mulai makan dan pulang bertiga. _Okay._ "

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Sehun sampai ke lobi dan memastikan kalau pemuda albino itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan aman, Zitao akhirnya kembali lagi menuju tempat kerjanya; di depan ruangan Kris sebagai sekretaris pribadinya.

Menghela nafas ketika bokongnya akhirnya mendarat di kursi empuknya. Zitao mengambil sebuah map teratas dari tumpukan map yang ada. Sebuah laporan keuangan yang mengalami kenaikan. Oke, tidak ada masalah. Setidaknya pekerjaannya tidak akan bertambah berat.

Pintu ruangan Kris terbuka. Zitao menoleh dengan alis terangkat saat bosnya itu menghampiri meja kerjanya.

"Ada apa, Bos?"

"Aku minta jadwal kerjaku untuk besok sampai dua minggu ke depan."

"Untuk?"

Kris mendecak sebal. Dia paling tidak suka orang yang banyak pertanyaan. "Cepat berikan."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Zitao memberikan buku agenda kerja Kris. Pria berdarah campuran dua benua itu membukanya dan membaca setiap jadwal yang tertulis tangan rapih oleh sang sekretaris. Ia membacanya sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil lalu setelah lima menit berselang…

 _Sret…_

Zitao menahan nafasnya selama beberapa milisekon dengan apa yang Kris lakukan. Merobek sepuluh lembar agenda kerjanya untuk dua minggu ke depan yang sudah susah payah Zitao buat.

Merobek.

Me-ro-bek.

 **MEROBEK.**

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" beruntunglah pada peredam suara yang dipasang di lorong menuju ruangan Kris sehingga suara nyaring Zitao tidak terdengar sampai kemana-mana.

Kris memberikan kembali agenda itu kepada sang sekretaris setelah menyelipkan robekan kertasnya di antara buku agenda itu.

"Merobeknya," jawabnya enteng. "Batalkan semua kegiatan kerja itu kecuali dari Tuan Raffe. Besok kita akan berangkat ke Canada untuk dua minggu."

Zitao menggebrak meja karena kesal. "KAU ITU BODOH! Bagaimana bisa semudah itu membatalkan lima belas pertemuan begitu saja?!"

Kris bergedik cuek. "Mudah. Hanya bilang pada mereka kalau aku akan ke Canada untuk urusan pekerjaan yang sangat penting untuk dua minggu ke depan."

"Tapi tuan Park Jung Soo sudah dua minggu masuk ke dalam _waiting list_ pertemuan." Kali ini suara Zitao memelan. Dia sudah tidak ada gairah untuk berkoar-koar di depan sang bos.

"Tenang saja," Kris mengibaskan tangannya. "Proyek kerjasama sebelumnya bahkan dia rela menunggu selama dua bulan. Itu karea kerjasama bersama kita terlalu menguntungkan. Haha… selama apapun, mereka akan menunggu."

Zitao menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau."

Kris menghentikan tawanya dan dalam sekejap memasang wajah datar. "Kenapa? Aku ini bosmu dan seharusnya kau menuruti perintahku."

"Iya. Kau itu bosku! Tapi aku lebih mirip budak kasar daripada sekretaris yang terhormat."

"Oh, jadi kau menolak perintahku?"

"Ya."

Kris menepuk tangannya satu kali. "Baiklah. Ku tunggu besok surat pengunduran dirimu. Ah… atau kau mau ku pecat tanpa penghormatan sedikitpun?"

Zitao melotot horror. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian kembali biasa. Ia tersenyum sinis. "Kau berani memecatku?"

"Ya, aku berani. Memangnya ada alasan apa aku tidak berani?" Kris meraih telpon di meja Zitao lalu menekan angka dua. Setelah empat kali nada, akhirnya seorang wanita menjawab di seberang sana.

Zitao tahu sekali angka dua pada panggilan cepat di kantor ini menuju kemana. Sebelum Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya berbicara pada Park Jimin, ia buru-buru meraih gagang telpon dan memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Kris memperhatikannya dengan alis mengangkat sementara Zitao memincing tajam.

" _Okay!_ " Zitao mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. "Aku akan mengatur ulang seluruh agenda kerjamu, **Bos**."

Kris tersenyum kemenangan.

Lagipula, manatega ia memecat sekretaris **kesayangannya** __itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris menyilangkan kakinya sementara tangannya bersidekap sambil matanya memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Zitao yang bolak-balik dari kamar ke ruang tengah. Kris memperhatikannya dengan tenang dengan tatapan mengawasi.

"Bisakah kita hanya tiga hari disana?" Zitao berjongkok di hadapan kopernya. Wajahnya menunjukan kelelahan setelah setengah jam bolak-balik kamar—ruang tengah. "Lagipula kenapa kau justru disini? Sana pulang dan kepak pakaianmu!"

Kris terkekeh. "Untuk apa aku punya pembantu banyak, Zitao? Tinggal telfon dan _voila!_ Koperku besok sudah ada di dalam mobil ketika menjemputku di sini besok."

"Besok?" Zitao memicing. Jangan-jangan… "kau akan menginap?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kita akan terjaga selama semalam. Berbincang, makan _snack_ , dan apapun!" Kris menunjuk empat kantung besar makanan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disana. Orang kaya memang tidak terduga!

Zitao menghela nafas. Kris itu orang yang keras kepala. Sekeras apapun kita memerintahkannya untuk pergi, kalau dia berkata tidak mau maka dia akan _kekeuh_ pada pendiriannya. Tidak cocok sekali menjadi .

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau kau pernah menjadi _gay_?" Kris memicing tajam pada Zitao yang saat ini mendudukan tubuhnya di atas karpet bulu bermotif pandanya. Zitao menoleh ke arah Kris yang duduk dengan angkuh di atas sofanya.

"Apa itu perlu aku laporkan padamu?" Zitao sinis. "Lagipula itu dulu! Kalaupun Sehun cerita yang macam-macam, pasti dia menambahkan 'pemanis' di ceritanya."

"Kenapa kau sekarang menjadi lurus?"

"Trauma pada laki-laki," kata Zitao cuek. Lalu helaan nafas terdengar. Ekspresi wajahnya tiba-tiba murung.

"Kenapa? Sehun selingkuh?"

 _Bingo!_ Perkataan Kris barusan berhasil menusuk tepat di jantungnya.

Zitao hanya tersenyum miris. Tentu saja hanya dari melihat tanggapan spontan Zitao, Kris bisa mengetahui jawabannya. Jadi, Zitao trauma menjadi belok karena Sehun selingkuh. Oh!

"Tapi sepertinya dia tertarik padamu lagi," Kris masih mengamati ekspresi wajah Zitao. "Kalau dia memintamu untuk kesempatan kedua bagaimana?"

Zitao menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya seketika memerah. "Eum… itu… aku belum memikirkannya."

"NAH!" Kris tiba-tiba menaikan nada suaranya satu oktaf. "Kau bisa menjadi _gay_ lagi Zitao. Aku takut itu terjadi." Kris turun dari sofanya lalu ikut duduk lesehan di sebelah Zitao. "Maka dari itu, aku mengajak mu ke Canada selama dua minggu."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Dengarkan aku!" Kris mencengkram bahu Zitao memaksa pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu mau tidak mau menghadap ke arahnya. "Kau bisa jatuh cinta lagi dengan Sehun. Maka dari itu, aku harus mesahkanmu dulu sebelum Sehun memulai misi menggodaimu. Lalu imanmu goyah dan kau jadi _gay_ untuk Sehun."

Zitao memandang Kris jijik. Dia melemparkan piyama tidurnya yang belum ia lipat tepat ke arah wajah tampan Kris.

"Sinting dasar! Kalau aku bilang aku ini bukan _gay_ , tolong jangan paksa aku! _Please~"_

"Tidak!" Kris menangkup pipi gembil Zitao lalu menekannya membuat wajah Zitao menjadi menggemaskan. "Aku bisa membuatmu jadi _gay_ lagi. Percayalah. Dalam waktu dua minggu itu. Setelah pulang dari Canada, ku pastikan kau dan aku akan berpacaran!"

Zitao menyingkirkan tangan Kris dari pipinya. "Sudahlah, jangan dibahas!"

Zitao kembali menata pakaiannya. Dia tidak sekaya Kris yang hanya menelpon dan besoknya barang-barangnya sudah siap.

Sementara Zitao melipat pakaiannya, Kris duduk di sampingnya dengan anteng. Tenang. Tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun. Zitao menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Kris sudah tertidur dengan wajah yang menghadap ke arahnya.

"Hem…" Zitao menopang dagunya di atas meja. Memperhatikan wajah Kris yang terlihat polos itu. "Kalau kau tenang seperti ini, kan aku jadi suka."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **#It's been a long day…oke satu/ dua chaps lagi ff ini tamat dengan pairing Zitao-Sehun. *dhor* MAAF BANGET YAH INI LAGI GAK ADA FEEL BUAT LANJUTIN. LAGI SIBUK BACA NOVEL AI SEKALIAN NGE-RP. HAHAHA…**

 **oh iyak, btw ada yang mau ikut Hailang INA GATHERING? 10 April nanti di Kokas, sekalian project B'day Ztao. Kalau mau ikut nimbrung atau Tanya-tanya, line gue ajayah skalian dimasukin group. Yang baca ff ini kudu ikut. Fix! Hha. Meet up kita meet up sekalian *^_^*)/ yawes, toh… aku pergi dulu. Papay '-')/**

Id LINE : sonmiaa

 **WO AI NIMEN :***


End file.
